Devices may be considered as belonging to two type classes. A first type of device (“Type 1”) may be one in which a user is logged into or that has an account associated with it, such as a smartphone, watch, tablet, or wearable computer with a head mounted display. A second type (“Type 2”) may be one in which a user is not logged into, such as a public computer, television, or a friend's laptop. Typically, a Type 1 device is configured to a user's preferences. For example, the user's internet bookmarks, browsing history, saved files or documents, login credentials, etc. Typically, a user would need to log into the Type 2 device, by providing a user name and password for example, if the user would like the Type 2 device to be configured according to the user's preferences.